


Once more in Reichenbach

by ReichenbachProfessor



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Meta, Phobia, Reichenbach Falls, Spoilers, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReichenbachProfessor/pseuds/ReichenbachProfessor
Summary: Azure.It was the color his eyes only see.The melody of death roaring in his ears.The Detective locking his arms around him.He slipped.He fell.The waters surrounds him.Azure.It was the color his eyes only saw for the last time.





	Once more in Reichenbach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Waterfall section is a mess when viewed in Mobile. I have typed it on PC so I apologize if your eyes hurt while reading in phone. This is rushed because I have deadlines to meet especially I need to make the second chapter in time for May 4.

"James"

His eyes opens as he heard his name call by a familiar voice. The Professor felt a hand behind his neck which caresses him for the last hour. 

The voice called his name again but this time more louder and filled with concern. The hand earlier has traced the lines on his face and now treads the stray hairs away from his damp face.

"James"

"Sherlock?"

He saw Holmes leaning towards him with a worried face, Moriarty then realized he was cold yet sweating beneath the blanket. Quickly sitting up, he almost bumped into the other man's chest and felt his vision shake. 

"Easy, James! You might harm yourself"

Moriarty gripped Holmes' hand as his vision returns to normal. He has no recollection of the events last night as his mind is filled with memories of that dreaded day, to be exact his death day, in which he and the man besides him has fought. 

As if reading what is in his mind, Holmes crushed his cigarette on the ashtray nearby and cover Moriarty with his arms. "You have been having that nightmare for three days straight as the date grows near, I do not want to see you suffering James. I will not let this continue"

How? Moriarty seems to ask. His Spirit Origin is centered on that day and it will forever haunt him for the rest of his days as a Servant. How can Holmes put a stop in this? Thinking about this made him realize the secrets that are still buried about the true nature of the Detective. 

"You are in my quarters" Holmes lets go of him. "I was awaken an hour ago by your constant shivering and mumbling about the Falls, I am not only a detective but also your lover so I have every reason to study your mannerisms"

His eyes darts to the messy room of the Detective, there are books, papers and oddities scattered on the floor. It was like the quarters in 221b all over again which he has guessed that Holmes did not improve his housekeeping to preserve his home in his past, it is still the same quarters and the only missing is the Doctor and the constant bustling of crowds and vehicles outside the quarters. The Detective indeed misses his home.

"I apologize for making you worried, I should had got over the events as it is in the past and that we both are in a mutual good terms" Moriarty managed to speak.

Holmes laces his hand to his. "Do not be, James. It is my fault for your demise, I should had look for another way.... It should not had end in that way-"

The aged Professor put a finger on his lips to his lips. He smiled painfully and nuzzle his head to the Detective's shoulder. "I understand it, I understand you. I am a criminal and ridding me will benefit Europe and possibly the world from my web of criminal organization and we both know one of us will not survive the ordeal in the Falls"

Holmes still is not comforted by his words, every night they sleep together the thought of himself being the reason behind Moriarty's death haunts him as Moriarty is haunted by the fact his archenemy and the reason of the disbandment of his organization is besides him sleeping unguarded. Their state is a very peculiar one and as the famous Playwright said: 'Star crossed lovers' in which their fate is already sealed the moment the Author has written the character of Moriarty. Indeed, the Professor is solely created as a plot device to rid of Holmes and end the Detective's career yet Sherlock Holmes came back victorious after the "Great Hiatus".

Moriarty is just a plot device

_to kill Sherlock Holmes._

_Gray skies, foggy day-_

"James!" 

Moriarty shakes his head and realized he has been pondering this matter that he haven't heard Holmes call his name. The Napoleon of Crime has shed his own proud self and has reverted to a cornered mouse and afraid of his own life, where is the proud twenty-one years old professor who has published the Treatise on the Binomial Theorem in which he has gained a mathematical seat in one of the universities? Where is the proud now aged professor who published the Dynamics of an Asteroid in which it is very advance for its ideas in their time? Where is the so called consulting criminal who has the loose threads of The Firm weaved throughout Europe and possibly the world? The Napoleon of Crime has reverted to nothing. 

Moriarty turns his back away from Holmes and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head with both hands he breath deeply. 

"That incident is history, we are no longer chained puppets to someone's writings" 

He heard the other man stood up. "Still it pledges you day and night and night and day, like I said in numerous times I do not want to see you suffer both physically and in mind as we are in very good terms in the present"

Moriarty can't help but cracked a weak smile. He still calls it "very good terms" even if they are sleeping in numerous occasions in the past. 

"It is the correct occasion to commence this particular scheme I have in mind for a long time" 

"Scheme? My beekeeper's scheming? That is not like you Sherlock" 

Holmes did not replied and instead drape his bathrobe over his shoulders. Moriarty turns his head and realized that he is in no mood to humor him. The Detective has left the robe open in front which he reveals the toned body of his in front of the Professor, Baritsu really does shows obvious results.

"Now dress up, this has to end" He eyed the clothes that are flung on the floor last night. "Trust me for this"

Moriarty dreaded those words which he has observed from the Detective's numerous manners and speech. In crucial occasions like in battlefields Holmes has the habit of uttering these words before pulling off a risky move. But then isn't he the detective Sherlock Holmes? Danger is his trade and bread-and-butter.

Grabbing his clothes, Moriarty hastily put on his trousers while keeping an eye on the Detective who is watching his every move. Usually he is used in this manner yet in this moment he felt self-conscious and hesitant on how slow the whole process is. Before long, he is done and has combed his hair back to its usual slicked back style using simply his hand only. 

"Follow me" Holmes has tied his robe and took his hand, careful to help the aged professor and criminal to his feet. 

What could Holmes possibly scheming in this sudden moment? Moriarty has grown to be wary and nervous but he has to trust him once more, as he have vowed in putting trust to him, his arch enemy. He took several small steps to where Holmes is leading him which is the bathroom, the moment they past the doorpost his usual clothes materialized in front of him but Moriarty did not noticed it as his eyes are plastered to his most hatred and despise object in the small room:

The Bathtub. 

Glossy and smooth surface which is filled with water to the brim twice a day. 

Holmes has find soaking in the bathtub for hours which helps him to think and ponder his cases when he is not puffing from his pipe or using his needles.

But Moriarty has despised it, he hissed at the sight of the common household object. The thought of his body enclosed with water and closing on head pledges him with the memories in the Falls.

 

_tluck....tluck_

 

He has opened the faucet and the water slowly rises to the brim.

He has locked the door behind him. 

He has tighten the grip of his hand.

Moriarty is trapped in the room with the dreaded object.

"Obviously it has entered your mind on what will be done in this moment"

Moriarty nod slowly and swallowed his saliva.

Holmes guided him besides the bathtub. "I won't be asking to remove your clothing at once, we are to start the process slowly as possible as not to shock you quite sudden. You are the Spider and the Napoleon of Crime if I am correct?" 

The Professor only blink.

"Well then something like a bathtub would not break him, the person who has weaved his Firm over the Europe and has antiques and treasures in his disposals. I believe we- no you will do nicely" Holmes's eyes narrowed. "Do not worry, you will not dip in the waters alone as I will be here but only in the first half of the whole process"

He staggered as Holmes drags him to the tub by pulling his hand. 

"James..." His tone harden. "Do not make this difficult for us- no... for you"

"You know how I despise water" His lips quivered as he spoke. 

The other man gently place his hands around his legs and guided them to dip on the water, Moriarty surprisingly is willing to be dragged but still his hands shook as he felt the waters barefooted. 

"That is a first, now shall we dive together? this method is only thought by me so I apologize in advance if I made a mistake and I shall be more willing to take responsibility if there will be consequences" 

The Detective and the Professor are standing hand in hand in the middle of the bathroom, the latter gripping the other man's hand tighter as they slowly return once more to those waters, once more in Reichenbach.

 

* * *

_On the edge of the cliff_

_The skies are grey,_ _the_

 _sun_ _has been swallowed_

_Everything is according to_

_his_ _beloved_ _calculations, all_

 _are_ _in motion._ _The tired Basher_

 _above him,_ _waiting for_ _c_ _ommand_

 _to hurl the boulder._ _He is Sherlock_

 _Holmes,_ _his nemesis his equal his_

 _mirror_ _image and arch enemy_ _But is_

_it necessary for the Professor to make_

_these preparations? Is there the_ _need to_

 _rid_ _of him?_ _It has entered his mind that a_

 _higher_ _being_ _has been writing all the events_

 _that_ _took place in this world._ _He shrugs this_

 _off and awaited for his_ _formula to be proven,_

_he has forged the letter as to rid of the doctor_

_They are alone in the Falls, the charging and roaring_ _waters_

 _just beneath their feet. One can only leave victorious_ _and one shall pay his own life_

_and be buried by the fast current of the Falls. The Professor shall be the victor, he assured it_

_Indeed he is physically fit regardless of his age. The thought has made his head oscillated, as the Basher describes as akin to a snake._

_He is waiting for his nemesis to appear and to end this pesky problem which has tore a hole in his Organization, the only detective who is clever and  brave enough to face him._

_The Professor heard his own footsteps on the side of the roaring waterfalls, his enemy standing on the other side with his arms enfolded and looming over the waters._

_Indeed_ _this is the Final Problem, the final one in which he must get rid for his career to be back to its usual pacing; scheming, making formulas, sending Sebastian Moran to_

 _quests,_ _and him pocketing the profit. Each steps is unbearable, his heart beating in every foot he plant as he slowly approach him. The cane is placed on the side, making it a_

 _fair fight. "M_ _ister Sherlock Holmes, it is unfortunate that we shall be ending our brief time with each other in this place. A very ominous place in which I have finally trapped you_

_which I admit is very adverse as I do not plan to rid of you in the first place yet you have proven yourself unwavering in disbanding my Organization which I have built for years"_

_The Detective chuckled, much to his annoyance. "And I have tore a hole and unwind it in only as little as months, Mister Moriarty. I was a cheat as I waited for a little slip"_

_The Professor has advance another step, both hand in his pocket which he has revealed that he no gun nor weapon. He will personally deal with the young detective  today._

_In reply, Holmes has raised a pen and a  small slip of paper in front of him. Moriarty nod and let him write his last words for the world and the Doctor before the fated battle._

_He has removed his coat and his infamous deerstalker hat. The cane and the silver cigarette case placed just besides  the two men which are now facing each other._

_The battle between the Detective and the Professor, the youth and the aged, the good and the evil begins in these Falls, Only one will will the victor. Everyone knows the ending._

* * *

 

 "Easy, James"

 

Moriarty has open his eyes as his mind has returned to present. His vision is now filled with the face of his Lover, the person he has faced on that date in the Falls. In reply, Holmes has tighten his embrace, which then he realized they are both neck deep in the waters. 

"We have been in the tub for the past two hours" He wrap his arms around his back from behind. "You are squirming from my grip and has been pushing me away from yourself"

"Did I? I am very sorry Sherlock. The memories are now taking over my thinking, I saw it again..... The events in the Falls played in my mind and you-"

Holmes put a finger on his mouth and kiss his cheek. "It's alright now, we are not shackled by our past which you have said earlier"

It is very easy for him to say because he survived the ordeal. Moriarty bitterly look away from him and loosen his grip to the other man. 

"James, you know how I am sorry. I regret in what I have done, you already know this" his voice cracked.

The cold water made Moriarty inch himself towards Holmes. "I know Sherlock, I know. In every occasion you brought that matter my heart becomes heavy and it pains me that you share the burden of death. You have a youthful psyche and you do not deserve to fill your mind with a problem of an old man such as me"

Holmes gently caresses his hair and parts it to the other side before resting his head to his shoulder. "We both share the burden of your demise James. In these waters, it may not be similar to the eerie waters of Reichenbach but I am here with you and will never let go of your hand when you slipped on the edge

"I will dive after you and embrace our deaths together. James Moriarty I do not want to be separated from you, I won't let the Fall to take place ever again"

Moriarty sealed his lips with his as he turns around, making both of them completely submerged in the waters. The kiss was deepen as the Detective felt the cold surface of the tub on his back. The melody of waters filled their ears.

The melody of death.

Eventually, they both resurfaced. Moriarty smiled as he saw the surprised face of Holmes when he dragged him underwater. 

Instead of scolding, Sherlock Holmes kissed him again and rise to his feet, offering his hand for the aged professor. Moriarty and Holmes did not shared another word on the matter and instead goes to their usual daily routine by changing their wet clothes with dry one and going to their own separate ways. 

Should he say the little exercise is successful? Holmes seems to ask to himself as he watch Moriarty walk away from his room, his hair still wet. He touched his still warm lips and close the door. 

 

The first procedure is done. Now for the second step: Reichenbach Falls. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My second Holmes/Moriarty fanfic, this will be a two part and possibly will publish on May 4 if I manage to write it in time. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
